


insanity

by orphan_account



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, leans top!yuxin and bottom!keran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s like a competition to see who can get undressed first, the notion of panic from the time limit hanging over their heads, sitting heavily on their shoulders, and giving them constant reminders.(This is technically supposed to continue right where"hear me"left off but you don't need to read it to understand this one. Porn is porn, after all.)
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	insanity

**Author's Note:**

> again, i tried my best to proofread this, but no guarantees

Keran pulls her towards the shower stall. It’s like a competition to see who can get undressed first, the notion of panic from the time limit hanging over their heads, sitting heavily on their shoulders, and giving them constant reminders. Keran almost slips, only managing to grab onto the metal door handle to catch herself from falling, her ankles tied up in the fabric of her shorts. There is no mat on the tile floor, only a slightly damp towel which has basically been crumpled up from the hastiness of their movements. It’s a bit dangerous, but not once does that pass over either of their heads, with Keran grabbing onto Yuxin’s wrist and yanking her into the shower as soon as Yuxin’s pants and underwear have unhooked themselves off of her ankles.

“Yuxin…” Keran whispers against Yuxin’s lips, one hand wrapping Yuxin’s arm around her waist, the other grasping clumsily behind her as she tries to find the faucet handle and turn the thing on. She eventually gets it, and with one hasty twist the water comes on full spray, right on top of their heads. Keran blinks rapidly, shocked at first from the sudden assault of water on her hair and in her eyes, but it all passes quickly as she backs Yuxin up against the white, cold shower wall. Immediately when her skin hits the chilly tile, Yuxin gasps as shivers run up her spine and goosebumps rise on her arms.

“Sorry,” Keran apologizes quickly, grimacing. She turns around and reaches up to adjust the angle of the shower head so the water splashes against their backs and feet, grazing their arms and shoulders and splattering the occasional tiny little droplets on their cheeks. Even though it misses their faces, Keran’s eyelashes are nonetheless wet, dark and clumped together, an intense contrast to the pale skin underneath her eyes. She looks down, her eyelids hooding her pupils from Yuxin’s eyes, lashes fanning against her skin, and Yuxin’s gaze tries to follow, but it gets lost in the slide of water down Keran’s pale and unmarred skin.

It feels like an eternity since the last time Keran saw Yuxin fully naked. She inhales a shaky breath, hands resting on Yuxin’s waist before slowly sliding down and catching on Yuxin’s hips. The shiny trails left by droplets of water conform perfectly to the lines of Yuxin’s body, from the way they drip over her collarbones to the way they travel the curve of her chest as they trickle between her tits. They paint lines over her waist and hips, following the slight ridges and dips contoured there by the lean muscle of her torso. Keran stares, her eyes following the path of a droplet sliding down Yuxin’s pec, tracing over the arch of her right tit before sliding over her nipple. It stops right on the tip of her nipple, hanging there and threatening to drip down any moment.

It doesn’t get to, however, because Keran crouches down and immediately takes that nipple into her mouth, tongue flicking out and instantly absorbing the droplet onto her tongue. Her mouth is so hot and wet, such a polar opposite to the slightly chilly air that ghosts over Yuxin’s bare skin that it sends trembles through Yuxin’s body, intensifying the goosebumps on her arms and once again causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

Keran sucks, her lips moving to engulf more of Yuxin’s tit in her mouth. Her teeth scrape lightly against the sensitive skin over Yuxin’s nipple, and Yuxin shudders, the sensation sending a brief shock through her. The stimulation is beyond pleasurable, its eroticity enhanced as Yuxin watches Keran. Keran’s eyes sometimes flicker up to meet her gaze, and each time she does that, Yuxin feels another flood of heat pooling in both her cheeks and her crotch. She’s so hot down there that it’s making her head spin and her knees weak trying to fight the urge to not start touching herself. 

Keran definitely notices given the way Yuxin’s back is arching, her chest pushing out and into Keran’s mouth. As Keran kisses her way to Yuxin’s other nipple, once again taking it in between her lips and sucking gently, she uses the opportunity to run her hands all over Yuxin’s torso and back, as if painting a mold of Yuxin’s body with her hands, feeling the rise and dips of her stomach, her hips, her back -- her hands linger momentarily at the small of Yuxin’s back. The arching of her spine is most obvious there, and Yuxin seems to get what Keran is thinking because she grabs one of Keran’s hands and puts it on the top of one of her thighs.

“Eat me out,” Yuxin says, voice breathy and trembling. Her words almost don’t reach Keran’s ears over the spray of the water. But even if Keran didn’t hear what Yuxin said, Yuxin’s actions make what she wants obvious enough. Her hand gently rests atop Keran’s head, but the pressure of when she pushes Keran’s head down, forcing her to lower even more, is firm and steady.

Keran stands on her knees, approximately eye-level with Yuxin’s hips. “Turn around first so your back is to the water,” Keran replies. She changes her own position so that her back is facing the shower wall now, the heels of her feet pressing against the tile. “It’s going to be easier for you to keep your balance if you have the wall to lean against.”

“Smart.” Yuxin turns around and braces her palms against the shower wall. It’s definitely still a safety hazard, especially since the wet tile is still slippery and Yuxin doesn’t have anything to actually grasp onto, but it’s better than nothing, especially given how weak her knees feel that she’s sure she might collapse the moment Keran’s tongue gets on her clit.

Keran reaches out and grabs at Yuxin’s thighs, motioning for the other girl to get closer. She looks downwards, seeing the ugly scarring over one of Yuxin’s knees. It still hasn’t completely scabbed through from the last treatment, and suddenly Keran feels just a little bit nervous. The last thing she wants to do is injure Yuxin even more.

“Here,” she murmurs, hand wrapping around the back of the injured knee. “Bend your knee and put your leg on my shoulder.”

“Are you s--” Yuxin begins, looking down at Keran below her. Keran returns her gaze, her immediate nodding causing Yuxin to pause in the middle of her sentence. There’s that look in her eyes, the kind she gets when she’s not quite satisfied with what she sees and she’s frustrated. It only lasts for a second, passing the next as her eyes soften, looking over the injury as Yuxin slides her calf onto Keran’s shoulder, resting it there carefully.

Everything is silent save for the consistent patter of water against tile as Keran runs her hands up Yuxin’s thighs, her touch light, just the barest of quivers in her fingertips, gaze canvassing up and down the expanse of Yuxin’s crotch and thighs. The water trickles down her body like raindrops against glass, glimmering droplets of tiny crystals trailing down her skin. A droplet runs over the curve of her pelvis, and as Keran’s eyes track it, it dips into Yuxin’s slit.

Keran wets her lips with her tongue. Her fingertips gently pull apart Yuxin’s folds, and she pauses for a moment to just take in the sight. They're slightly flushed and reddened, semi-opaque with pearly white fluid coating them thoroughly. Keran’s fingers slide down lower, and now she can see Yuxin’s hole, pinker and wet, the sides shiny with even more slick. Yuxin trembles above her, her hands curling into fists against the wall.

A tentative lick of the tip of Keran’s tongue all the way from Yuxin's hole to the top of her slit makes Yuxin lead her forehead against the tile and her fingernails press indents into her palms. She moans softly, the sound taking a brief moment to settle against the tapping of the water. The way Keran moves is slow, borderline careful, her tongue and lips warm and moist. She licks through every single crevice and dip of Yuxin’s puffy folds, lapping up her semi-sticky slick and letting it roll down her tongue. There’s something addicting about the way Yuxin tastes and smells, and Keran completely indulges herself, her eyelids falling half-hooded, hands gripping into Yuxin’s thighs, tongue occasionally dipping into Yuxin’s hole, the tip of it swirling around the rim. 

Yuxin’s thighs shake, and her breathing is getting faster. The breaths that leaves her lips are noisy, almost whistle-like from a combination of the air and the quiet whimpers coming from the back of her throat. Keran can feel her trembling, and so she wraps her arms around Yuxin’s thighs and drags her as close as possible to steady her, the tip of her nose pressed against Yuxin’s skin and her fingernails digging into Yuxin’s flesh.

Her lips and teeth pull on the soft skin of Yuxin’s pussy, sucking it in gently like she’s giving kisses to Yuxin’s neck, the squishy insides of her mouth and the slow, agonizing movements of her tongue driving waves of pleasure up Yuxin’s spine. She flicks out her tongue and draws circles around Yuxin’s clit with the tip, teasing, before sucking in the bud between her lips, mouthing over it and rubbing at it with the flat of her tongue.

Yuxin tenses up, the instant shock of pleasure dizzying. Her back strains as it arches, her spine curving at a deep angle. Suddenly her fists against the wall aren’t enough. She leans hard against Keran and her right hand drops to grab onto the other girl’s hair, fingers curling into a tight grasp and almost yanking on the black strands. Her hand digs into Keran’s head and forcefully pushes it against her pussy. The unexpected force and slight pain shooting through Keran’s head elicits a sharp whimper of surprise from her. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable to her, however -- it’s much more pleasurable instead, especially knowing how much Yuxin is enjoying it. 

There’s something exciting about Yuxin putting her hands on her -- and Keran doesn’t mean it in a way like Yuxin hugging her or patting her shoulder or even resting her hands on her waist. The way Yuxin fists her hand into Keran’s hair, her iron grip borderline painful as it pulls against each individual strand, strong and unrelenting, like she could freely yank Keran around by the hair at her will; it drives Keran crazy knowing that any second she could lose all control over her own actions and be completely and solely at the mercy of Yuxin’s hand. To give up something as intrinsic as her own autonomy to the palms of a girl who can already make her sink to her knees with a single statement -- the mere thought sends shivers down her spine. She inhales deeply, her body suddenly feeling overwhelmingly hot, the desire to please Yuxin as much as possible renewed.

Yuxin’s fingernails scratch against her scalp, and they scratch _hard,_ which earns a moan from Keran. Those fingers twist into Keran’s hair like Yuxin’s determined to not give Keran any chance to leave whatsoever. It’s not like Keran would ever complain either, completely enjoying having all of her senses and her mind filled with just Yuxin, Yuxin, _Yuxin._ She alternates between licking and sucking, the movements of her mouth turning desperate and hurried, her jaw starting to ache just slightly. Yuxin has shifted so much of her weight to leaning on Keran to where she’s almost to the point of sitting on Keran’s face. Keran’s neck strains a bit, but she uses her hold on Yuxin’s thighs to keep the other girl in place. It becomes easier to do so the more she eats Yuxin out, because she can practically _feel_ the control and strength leaving Yuxin’s body the more Keran’s lips and tongue play with her clit.

There’s noticeable wetness on the sides of Keran’s face, and it’s not from the water. Keran isn’t sure if it’s her own drool or Yuxin’s slick or a combination of both. The only thing she knows is that she feels it at the corners of her mouth, slipping down her chin and smearing over her cheeks, heavy and a bit sticky. She takes a brief moment to pull her mouth away from Yuxin’s pussy to clean her mouth. There’s a string of thick saliva connecting her tongue and Yuxin’s skin, and she flicks out her tongue to break it before running her tongue all over her lips and lapping up Yuxin’s taste. 

Her tongue is back to sliding up Yuxin’s slit the next second. The saliva begins to gather at the corners of her mouth again too, and a bit of it slips down her skin as her tongue goes back to playing with Yuxin’s clit. The grip of Yuxin’s fist in her hair relaxes and clenches erratically, and Keran can hear Yuxin’s labored panting from above her, broken moans in between her breaths and pitched whimpers coming from the back of her throat. It drives Keran wild; her movements become sloppier and sloppier, and her grip on Yuxin’s thighs is slipping despite her digging her nails into the other girl’s flesh. She can tell Yuxin’s close, the tremble in her legs apparent and the rocking of her hips unpredictable.

There’s liquid trickling down Yuxin’s temples, and she can’t tell if it’s her own sweat or just plain water. She actually can’t tell almost anything now -- the leg resting on Keran’s shoulder has gone numb, and her eyes are closed. The once-cool tile wall against her forehead is now too hot. Everything’s too hot, actually. Her body feels tight and desperate for release. Keran’s mouth is relentless, and that’s all Yuxin can feel, just Keran’s tongue slipping in between the crevices of her folds, the flat of it sliding up and down and leaving traces of Keran’s saliva in its wake, Keran’s teeth pulling softly and teasingly at the sensitive, thin skin of her pussy, Keran’s lips rolling her clit in between them before sucking it in and cushioning the hardened bud against the squishy insides of her mouth--

Yuxin can’t even feel the pain from Keran’s nails nearly breaking into her skin or the pain from the muscles in her back straining at such an intense angle. “K-Keran… oh m-my god,” she moans out, fingernails scrabbling against Keran’s scalp, and Keran’s only response is to hum. The dull ache in her head from Yuxin’s fist in her hair is practically nonexistent now.

It’s only several more seconds before Keran feels Yuxin shiver harshly. Yuxin gasps loudly, the sound sharp and full of air as her vision goes full-on black. Her climax runs through her body like a shock, draining all of the energy in her muscles and replacing it with an intense, white-hot pleasure.

She swears it’s the longest orgasm she’s ever had, because when she opens her eyes she feels winded, like she doesn’t know where she is or what time it is or what she’s doing. But her forehead is leaning against the tile and so her gaze is faced downwards. The first thing she sees is her own fist, and then the top of Keran’s head, the other girl’s mop of messy pitch-black hair a stark contrast to the pale skin of Yuxin’s hand. Yuxin immediately releases her grip and the feeling of blood flowing back into her fingers is almost like a surge.

“Hey,” Keran says, voice low, as she nudges Yuxin’s leg to get her attention. “Careful.” Her movements are cautious as she helps Yuxin unbend her knee and shift her weight onto that foot. Yuxin almost stumbles, her leg nearly folding underneath her as all the feeling in that limb suddenly comes rushing back. Once Keran is sure Yuxin is steady, she stands up, and she almost falls too from suddenly putting weight on her knees. But Yuxin catches her by the waist and pulls her up.

The next thing Yuxin sees is the very obvious smears of fluid at the sides of Keran’s mouth, just a bit on her cheeks and some of it having migrated to her chin as well. At first Yuxin blinks, confused, staring at the little strings of milky liquid and what appears to be shiny saliva coating Keran’s face, but the realization hits her hard the next second, and she feels her face heating up again. “Um--” she begins.

Keran understands faster than Yuxin can act. Before Yuxin can get another word in, Keran is wiping at her face with a palm. And just like last time, the very next thing she does after she’s gathered all of it on her hand, is to lick it all away while maintaining direct eye contact with Yuxin.

“Oh, god,” Yuxin whispers, feeling heat flare up in her gut. Keran’s lips form a mischievous smile, one side of her smile slightly larger than the other so that her snaggletooth peeks through. She’s clearly just teasing.

Yuxin just sighs and presses her forehead against Keran’s, kissing her. The kiss that they share is soft and slow, Yuxin’s teeth nibbling playfully on Keran’s bottom lip, Keran’s tongue rubbing against Yuxin’s unhurriedly. The time limit hanging over their heads is forgotten, at least for the moment being. When they pull apart, their foreheads rest against each other, and for just a couple of seconds, there is nothing besides the sounds of their own breaths and the pitter-patter of the shower water against the tile.

“You’re absolutely insane,” Yuxin says, breaking the silence. “You’re just-- really-- really fucking insane.” The corners of her eyes crinkle and her lips break out into a smile. She laughs, and the sound is light. 

Keran feels herself relaxing against Yuxin. Their bodies are pressed closely together, skin-to-skin, the heat radiating off of each other comforting. The water from the showerhead has cooled slightly, but neither of them are chilly at all. Goosebumps only rise on Keran’s arms when Yuxin kisses her again, her eyelids fluttering closed, her arms sliding over Yuxin’s shoulders and her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of Yuxin’s neck.

They pull apart, and Yuxin briefly turns her head and glances at the spray of water next to them. “Well, since we’re in here…” she begins, motioning her head towards the bottles of what she believes are shampoo and body wash standing in the corner of the stall.

“Yeah, definitely,” Keran agrees. She’s leaning down to grab a bottle, but she freezes in place when there’s a loud and resounding knock on the bathroom door.

“Keran? Is that you in there?”

“Oh _shit,”_ Keran curses, eyes widening.

Yuxin’s blood runs cold. “Are we screwed?” she whispers.

“N-No, not necessarily,” Keran immediately replies, her head turning back and forth rapidly as she glances between the door and Yuxin. “Y-Yeah, it’s me! I’m taking a shower, I’ll be out in like, 10 minutes!” she calls out. After that, she looks Yuxin directly in the eye, her expression exasperated. 

“We can figure something out to get you out unnoticed. And, uh, lie.”

  
  



End file.
